Town Development (FwBY)
On Spring 15, SM (State Minister) Lindemann will visit your house in the morning. He was so inspired by how you constructed houses that he has a great idea! SM Lindemann will tell you about his great town development for you to do. He gives you his first plan and then some basic instructions: complete the plan and he will give Player the next one. There are four Town Development Plans. The player can access the current status of his/her assigned plan by selecting it from the main menu (press the X button). This feature is the same as Town Restoration Plans from Harvest Moon: A New Beginning. Town Development #1 This plan is fairly simple since it is your first one. Lindemann only has three tasks for the player to complete: *Place 3 Ball Topiaries in the City The blueprint for Ball Topiary is 800 C at HD Entertainment. To make each one, the player need to combine 3 Small Branches, 1 Small Material Stone, and 3 Moondrop Flowers. *Place 4 Street Lights in the City The Street Light blueprint is 1600 C at HD Entertainment, and will require players to combine 1 Small Material Stone and 3 Iron. The Iron can be bought directly from HD Entertainment for 510 C each. *Place a Wooden Swing in the City Wooden Swing blueprint costs 1130 C at HD Entertainment. It requires 20 Small Lumber, 20 Lumber, 5 Iron. Small Lumber can be obtained by chopping Small Branches or you can chop down the leafy trees. Town Development #2 Now that we have proven, we can handle basic tasks, Lindemann is going to start having the player construct buildings. *Build the Moonlight Dojo This blueprint costs 210,000 C at HD Entertainment. 70 Lumber, 70 Brick, 40 Bamboo, 20 Pine Branch, and 20 Maidenhair Branch. The Maidenhair is a wild item you can find on the ground in Privaria only during Autumn season. After Players construct the building and place it, Hinata will move in. *Build Dreaming Jewelry The blueprint for Dreaming Jewelry is at HD Entertainment for 750.000 C. You will need to combine 70 Amethyst, 42 Moonstone, 3 Philosopher Stone, 21 Blue Rose, and 7 Poison Mushroom. Shiori will move in after the house has been set in the city. Town Development #3 Time to build more buildings and earn a lot of money! *Build the Cottage The blueprint is 2400 G at HD Entertainment. Building the cottage requires 35 Small Branches, 25 Pearl, 40 Lumber, and 5 Wool. After the house has been constructed, Ryo will move in, and you can start to train ice hockey with her. *Build the Beauty Salon Can't have Privaria without a place for the player to get pretty! The blueprint for Beauty Salon is at HD Entertainment for 2400 C. The player will need to combine 25 Material Stone, 50 Small Lumber, and 5 Iron. Hatsune will move in after the store has been set in Baumgarten. *Build Maul Restaurant It's nice to have another place to eat instead of always eating at home. The blueprint for Korean Restaurant appeared in HD Entertainment 2400 C once you started Town Restoration Plan #2, so if you're already built it then you're finished with this task. The Restaurant requires 50 Material Stone, 65 Small Lumber, 5 Brick, and 5 Mint. The Mint can be found in the wild areas during Spring, Summer, or Autumn seasons whilst brick can be found by checking the foraging tree stumps in the River and Mountain areas. Yeo-eun will move in after you've built her restaurant. Town Development #4 *Place 1 Fountain in the town At HD Entertainment for 5600 C, the fountain requires 30 Material Stone, 10 Pearls, and 5 Crystals. Pearls can be found by traveling to the Southern Island and checking the island in the middle of the ocean that Players can hop over rocks to reach. It will take Players several trips to the Southern Island to collect 10 Pearls. If you want to save some money, save your game before you spend 10.000 Cash at the Mall of Bayern bank and if you don't find a Pearl that day, reload your save game and try again another day. The player can also catch Pearls at the Fish Trapping spot in the southeast corner. When using a Fish Trap, you can catch up to five of a single item at once. *Earn 1.000.000 Cash by selling items Players aren't being asked to earn an additional 1 million on top of the other 500.000 C and 200.000 C they've already earned. This simply means you have to earn another 500.000 C for the Town Development #5 task requirement. Sing a song on auditions to earn more money. Aftermath Like in Angel Simulator where the players have founded all the crystals. After the player have completed the last Development Plan, the villagers will gather together for a celebration party and even the Flower Goddess and her sprites will appear to thank you for all the hard work you've done. After that the game credits will roll and Players will appear back inside your house the next morning. The game will continue to play on, but Players won't receive any new plans from Lindemann. As a reward for completing the town revitalization, the player will have a trophy added to shelf by the front door of your house. Category:Game Guide